koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Shippuu Dotou ~Mae Dake wo Muite Yuke!~
Shippuu Dotou ~Mae Dake wo Muite Yuke!~ (疾風怒涛 ～前だけを向いて行け!～), roughly translated as "Sturm und Drang ~Only Proceed Forward!~", is a Samurai Warriors character image song which first appeared on the vocal CD set Towa no Kizuna. The song is a duet performed by Nobuyuki Hiyama and Ryota Takeuchi for two of their major characters in the series, Masamune Date and Kojūrō Katakura. Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition, Arrangement: Kensuke Inage :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :政宗: 遥かな天を目指して :わしは駆け昇る！高みへ！ :竜神が如くに！ :小十郎: ご無礼ながら私が :背中を守ってみせます :どんな場に行こうと どんな時も :政宗: 戦国が只中を :振り向かず疾走(はし)る :おまえよ 影になるなら :馬鹿め！ついて来い！ :前だけを向いて行け！ :天下だけ見つめ :前だけを向いて行け！ :乱れし時代が彼方 :小十郎: あなたがくれた此の場所 :命の限り 離れません :政宗: 迷うまい！此のまま 先へ進め！ :小十郎: 無謀なる進軍は :向かい風となります :疾風(はやて)を追い風に :勝利 其の手に！ :前だけを向いて行け！ :嵐を追い越し :前だけを向いて行け！ :果てなき地平へ :小十郎: 全力で支える 其れが我が使命(やくめ) :政宗: 全力で往こうぞ！ 共に！ さあ！ :政宗: 前だけを向いて行け！ :我が天下目指し :前だけを向いて行け！ :乱れし時代を :前だけを向いて行け！ :嵐を追い越し :前だけを向いて行け！ :果てなき地平が彼方 |-|Romaji= :Masamune: harukana ten wo mezashite :washi wa kake-noboru! takami he! :ryujin ga gotoku ni! :Kojuro: goburei nagara watashi ga :senaka o mamotte misemasu :donna ba ni yukou to donna toki mo :Masamune: sengoku ga tadanaka wo :furimukazu hashiru :omae yo kage ni narou nara :bakame! tsuite koi! :mae dake wo muite yuke! :tenka dake mitsume :mae dake wo muite yuke! :midareshi jidai ga kanata :Kojuro: anata ga kureta kono bashou :inochi no kagiri hanaremasen :Masamune: mayoumai! kono mama saki he susume! :Kojuro: mubounaru shingun wa :mukai kaze to narimasu :hayate wo oi kaze ni :shouri so no te ni! :mae dake wo muite yuke! :arashi wo oikoshi :mae dake wo muite yuke! :hatenaki chihei he :Kojuro: zenryoku de sasaeru sore ga wa ga yakume :Masamune: zenryoku de yukouzo! tomo ni! saa! :Masamune: mae dake wo muite yuke! :wa ga tenka mezashi :mae dake wo muite yuke! :midareshi jidai wo :mae dake wo muite yuke! :arashi wo oikoshi :mae dake wo muite yuke! :hatenaki chihei ga kanata |-|English Translation= :Masamune: I aspire to reach the high heavens :I shall rise towards the top! :Like a dragon god! :Kojuro: If I may be so bold, I shall be the one :to protect your back :Anywhere you may go, any time :Masamune: I'm heading straight into :the center of these wars :If you are to be my shadow, :then come with me, you idiot! :March straight forward! :Only gaze upon the throne of the world :Face the front and march! :Look beyond this age of turmoil :Kojuro: As long as I live, I shall never part :from the place you have given me :Masamune: Don't get distracted! We're pushing forward from here! :Kojuro: This reckless abandon :shall become our headwind :I shall create the tailwind we need in this tempest :so that victory can be claimed by him! :Proceed forward! :Overcome this storm :Face the front and advance! :Head towards the endless horizon :Kojuro: I must support you with everything I have. That is my duty. :Masamune: We'll go with everything we've got! Together, now! Come! :Masamune: Head straight forward! :I aim to take the land :Just keep pushing forward! :Deeper into this turbulent age :We need only to push onward! :We'll overcome this storm :Only move forward! :Head beyond the endless horizon External Links *Official YouTube preview Category: Songs